


Day 7 Flowers

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining, Pranks, Pre-Cannon, aggressive flower deliveries, god. this may be a crackfic, in-denial cat and owl, oh well, prerelationship bokuroo, strangers to “totally not romantically interested” bro’s, this is the worst thing I’ve written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: [Bokuto]: bro[Bokuto]: that’s so sad[Bokuto]: im going to send you flowers[Bokuto]: Akaashi says don’t[Bokuto]: but I’m doing it anywayBokuroo Week 2018Somehow, to Kuroo's confusion, he and Bokuto end up in a flower exchange war. And what's this nice feeling he gets when Bokuto sends him flowers?





	Day 7 Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the last (read: first) day!!! Thanks for reading, I am eternally appreciative! If it’s your first time reading, please see the work [notes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/978003) for a couple of details. Enjoy!

“Kenma. Look at that fucking hair.” Kuroo pointed to one of the Fukurodani team members across the gym.

They were at a training camp waiting for the other teams to arrive so they’d have someone new to play. Kuroo was already drenched in sweat from the summer heat and trying to find something, anything, to take his mind off of how abysmal the next week would be temperature-wise.

“Hm?” Kenma glanced up from his phone that he’d stashed in his jacket pocket before their last game. Somehow, he wasn’t sweating to death. Kuroo cursed him.

One of the Fukurodani players was jumping around and shouting, much to the dismay of his teammates. As if that wasn’t enough to call attention to him, his hair was utterly ridiculous. It was dyed white, with just a touch of roots coming through, and spiked completely up into two horns.

“That’s Bokuto Koutarou. He’s their next ace. Though, he’s pretty much earned it already.” Kenma watched Bokuto’s movements from afar with those eyes that saw all.

If Kenma knew and complimented Bokuto, then it must be true. Kuroo watched the boy joke around with his team. At one point, he slapped a dark-haired boy on the back, causing him to almost fall forward, and was scolded until he resembled a beaten puppy. Kuroo could still only laugh at him, despite him supposedly being an amazing player.

That all changed when they played against each other. Watching him serve and spike, hell, attempting to block some of those, was an entirely different experience. The dude was strong and it was like he never ran out of energy. Even at the end of the second set his jumps, serves, and spikes were completely ridiculous.

After the first set, Kuroo had figured him out and started blocking him more and more. Bokuto began to pout at one point and lost his vibe for a bit, but ended up returning stronger than ever. And loud as ever. Kuroo swears the only time he saw a smile from the dark-haired boy who’d scolded Bokuto earlier was when Bokuto came out of his slump and make a spike that was strictly unguarded by blockers, despite Kuroo’s attempts to dash over and block it at the last second.

After the game, Bokuto came over and introduced himself and the dark-haired boy, Akaashi, to Kuroo and Kenma. Akaashi and Kenma, both quiet, subdued personalities, bonded quickly and sought refuge from the loud, obnoxious and probably embarrassing, Kuroo and Bokuto.

Kuroo and Bokuto hit it off instantly. Bromates. Sowlmates, according to Bokuto. They exchanged numbers and quickly began sending each other memes every day, because that’s what bro’s do.

Just bro’s. Being bro’s. Nothing romantic. Dudes. Guys. Buddy’s. Pals. Friends. Amigos. Tomogachi. Pen pals. Texting buddies. Meme mates.

Okay. Meme mates probably didn’t send each other good morning texts.

Or want to see each other naked.

And at least one of their duo did want that. Not that he’d admitted that to anyone, including himself.

Kuroo lived in being in-denial land. It was his favorite place. Also residing at in-denial land was getting the job you want right after college and being able to save the maximum amount of money because you were responsible and didn’t spend it on crap. Or porn. Whatever.

And to be clear, not porn that was of thick muscular Japanese men with strange hair and golden eyes. That’s way too specific. Where would Kuroo even find that? Doesn’t exist. Too weird. End of story. Don’t look under his bed. And don’t ask what all those tissues are from. It’s Spring. Allergies are high. That’s all.

Okay. So maybe Kuroo has a type. Maybe that’s what it is.

Maybe it’s thick muscular Japanese men.

But that has nothing to do with Bokuto.

Neither does jerking it to him. Because that never happened.

Nobody can prove anything.

Except maybe Kuroo’s very own NSA agent, but they were cool. They had a bond. They kept the weird, harmless shit that Kuroo searched between the two of them and Kuroo’s file that should never see the light of day.

God help his NSA agent.

**. . .**

“Why do you look so constipated? Did your girlfriend dump you?” Yaku sneered down at Kuroo.

It was after practice and Kuroo was sitting on the bench in the locker room. Yaku, being the short fuck he was, took every opportunity to cajole Kuroo from above.

Kuroo tore his eyes away from the message Bokuto has sent, a selfie of him and Akaashi (who was looking breathtakingly, unfairly beautiful after practice) captioned “got Akaashi to selfie with me! H00t! H00t!” and mustered the little energy he had to produce a half pout, half smirk at Yaku.

“At least I had someone in the first place. Even if it was only for. A. Short. Time.” Kuroo grinned, making sure to show his canines.

Yaku shook his head and threw a dirty shirt a Kuroo’s head, which had already turned back toward his phone, fingers dancing around the screen trying to find something to reply with that didn’t hurt him down to the very core of his soul for some strange reason.

Nothing came to mind.

Instead, he wrapped an arm around a sweaty, half-asleep Kenma, gave his best grin and took a picture.

“A picture is worth a thousand words, right?” Kuroo muttered as he pressed send and repocketed his phone.

Kenma shifted further into Kuroo’s embrace, falling asleep while still standing.

“Oi. Finished getting dressed before you fall asleep at least. And I’m not carrying you home.” Kuroo reprimanded to a now swaying Kenma.

“Hnnnn.” Was the only response Kenma gave before Kenma started blindly reaching around for clothes in his locker.

Kuroo felt his pocket vibrate and he eagerly fished it out to see what his sowlmate had sent him.

[Bokuto]: Kenma is so cute!

Kuroo bit his lip and pouted. Only Kenma? Why did his heart feel suddenly heavier? Why was it suddenly too hot in the locker room? Kuroo sat back down before replying.

[Kuroo]: Dude! I’m there too!

[Bokuto]: yeah. And?

[Kuroo]: I’M VERY CUTE

[Kuroo]: I’M A VERY PRETTY GUY!

[Bokuto]: well duh?

[Bokuto]: I thought that was given?

Kuroo bit his lip again. Why was his heart racing now? Why did he keep reading those messages again, trying to make them say more? What was he looking for?

What did it mean? What did any of it mean?

[Kuroo]: like model pretty

[Kuroo]: people should be giving me flowers and money wherever I go

[Bokuto]: like secret admirers sending you flowers?

[Kuroo]: yeah

[Kuroo]: totes

[Bokuto]: I thought flowers were for girls?

[Kuroo]: nah

[Kuroo]: they don’t have to be.

[Kuroo]: I think. Never got any

Kenma plopped down on the bench beside Kuroo and leaned against his shoulder.

“Ya know, you really should stop staying up all night playing games if you’re going to regret it the next day.”

“I play games into the night. You flirt with oblivious owls. We all have our own vices.” Kenma yawned.

“Hey. I don’t flirt with Bokuto. We’re bro’s.”

“Hm. I didn’t say Bokuto, now did I?” Kenma opened his eyes and stared up at Kuroo.

Kuroo felt like those wide golden eyes were trying to tell him something, to convey to him a lost secret that could only be known with precisely the correct length of eye contact, but thankfully Kuroo’s phone vibrated in his hand and he tore his eyes away from Kenma before he could learn the secrets to the universe.

[Bokuto]: bro

[Bokuto]: that’s so sad

[Bokuto]: im going to send you flowers

[Bokuto]: Akaashi says don’t

[Bokuto]: but I’m doing it anyway

Kenma snorted beside Kuroo.

“Yeah. You two don’t flirt at all. How did that even start?”

“I-. I’m not sure. He’s probably just joking.” Kuroo could feel a blush coming up the back of his neck. He thanked the heat for covering it up for once. “Anyway. Let’s go.”

The two started making their way home. When they’d gotten on the train Kuroo made sure to send a quick text back when he thought Kenma wasn’t paying attention.

[Kuroo]: my hero

[Kuroo]: my favorite color is red, btw. ;)

[Bokuto]: I know my bro. ;)

And that’s how it started.

**. . .**

A few days passed and Kuroo forgot about the flower conversation entirely. Completely. Absolutely. Forgot flowers even exited. Blanked. Men In Black came and used their fancy flashing memory erasing device and ‘Poof!’ conversation never happened.

That’s why he was exceptionally concerned when he was called to the office after classes ended on Friday. Kuroo didn’t get called to the office. He did his work and kept his head down. He attended regularly and went to volleyball practice immediately after classes ended. That’s it. Bottom line.

By the time Kuroo had reached the office (In record time too! His feet being damn traitors. Damn athletic legs. An unfit person would’ve taken longer on all those damn stairs.) he’d worked up a nervous sweat and a heartbeat that was seriously unhealthy for someone his age. For anyone of any age, really, but it was Kuroo’s heart that was possibly about to break the sound barrier, so he was more concerned for his own health right now.

“Ah. Tetsu-chan.” Kuroo’s physics teacher greeted him. “This came for you today.” She handed over a vase with several red spider lilies, white carnations, and a few green visual pieces that Kuroo couldn’t name.

“Uhhhh. Sensei.” Kuroo took the vase in his hands and eyed it carefully, one eyebrow completely merged with his hair line, “Are you sure this is for me?”

“Your name is on the card. Now go to practice so I can go home.” His physics teacher dryly shooed him away.

Once in the hall, Kuroo pulled the card from the vase and quickly tore it open to read it. On the outside was his given name. The inside had only one line.

_For my sowlmate._

Kuroo quickly covered the smile that was growing on his face with a hand and stared at his flowers. The first flowers ever given to him.

From Bokuto.

“Holy fuck.” Kuroo muttered under his breath before sending a picture to Bokuto and hiding the card in his wallet.

The moment Kuroo walked into the club room, the weirdly nice fuzzy feeling he’d had from receiving flowers from Bokuto disappeared. The whole team was staring at Kuroo and his flowers. Mostly the flowers, which was kind of rude considering Kuroo was there to look at too, but whatever.

With all eyes on the precious gift in his hand, Kuroo felt ridiculous.

“Now, Kuroo,” Yaku slapped Kuroo on the back, “just because you got dumped doesn’t mean you have to send yourself flowers so people will think you’re still seeing someone.”

Kuroo lifted an arm and placed it on Yaku’s head. “What’s that? I can’t hear you all the way down there.”

Yaku jabbed Kuroo in the ribs and walked off. There were a few cat calls and similar comments.

“I didn’t send myself these. They were. A surprise.” Kuroo tired.

Unconvinced looks went all around, but Kenma snickered.

“They’re from Kuro’s crush.”

More catcalls. More cajoling. Kuroo rolled his eyes and searched for a safe place to store his flowers before getting ready for practice.

“I don’t have a crush.” He muttered under his breath near Kenma.

“Yeah.” Kenma slammed his locker shut. “Cause a bro receiving flowers from his bro is normally star-struck.”

“I hope we run extra today. Just for you.”

**. . .**

Within the next week Kuroo had scrounged up enough money to send Bokuto flowers back. He wasn’t sure of Bokuto’s favorite color, but he picked orange and yellow tulips. They reminded Kuroo of the bright spring that perfectly matched Bokuto’s shining personality.

On the card, he wrote: Owl only have eyes for you. Love, your feline.

If someone were counting mistakes, this would be Kuroo’s second mistake. Probably his third and fourth too. But he didn’t even think of that then.

As the day went by though, Kuroo began to worry that he’d made a mistake. A huge mistake. A. Fucking. Travesty. Of a mistake. Had he gone too far with the card? What if Bokuto thought it was weird that Kuroo sent him flowers back? What if he didn’t like the flowers? What if he didn’t get or appreciate Kuroo’s jokes? What if he too Kuroo seriously?

What if. He took. Kuroo. Seriously?

Yaku nudged Kuroo’s foot under the desk and passed him a note.

**Chill dude. You’re sweating more than a drug dealer waiting on the drug sniffing dog.**

Kuroo’s face scrunched up. What kind of analogy was that even? He crumpled the paper and tossed it back at Yaku before glancing back at the clock.

Only three more hours until classes ended. Then he’d know for sure.

**. . .**

[Bokuto]: bro

[Bokuto]: bro.

[Bokuto]: im so touched

[Bokuto]: is this what it felt like for you??

[Bokuto]: to get flwoers?

[Bokuto]: I FUCKIGN LOVE IT

[Bokuto]: Akaashi says I have to go to practice now

[Bokuto]: but I don’t wanna leave my flowers

[Bokuto]: they’re like our child!!!!!!

[Bokuto]: I can’t abandon our child!!

[Bokuto]: kabdfkadjfk

Kuroo covered his face with his hand. Bokuto was going to be the death of him. How was he so. . .

_Cute?_

_Wait. Bro’s don’t call each other cute._

**. . .**

Kuroo wasn’t expecting the next flower delivery a few weeks later, but he couldn’t say he was upset by it. If anything, it cured his seasonal depression.

Okay, it wasn’t winter. But if it had been, flowers from Bokuto would’ve cured Kuroo’s seasonal depression.

This time they were pink peonies. Kuroo didn’t even like pink, but he loved these. He set them by his window after taking about a million pictures and made sure to water them every day so they’d last longer.

He had to endure more teasing from the rest of the team and more suspicious looks from his physics teacher, but it was worth it.

So was gathering up all his allowance to order Bokuto flowers. Sunflowers with a little stuffed owl this time.

Bokuto about exploded when he got them. Kuroo got several selfies of Bokuto radiating joy with his flowers and stuffed owl. It added minimum ten years to Kuroo’s life. Raised his grades too.

Kuroo ended up saving every selfie Bokuto had sent and looked at them more than he’d care to admit to another human being. Or the void. Or himself.

But that was because he appreciated Bokuto’s excitement from receiving a gift, that’s all.

Right?

**. . .**

The next set of flowers arrived several weeks later.

At Kuroo’s house.

Kuroo wasn’t sure how Bokuto learned his address, but he was certain that it took a lot of begging on Bokuto’s part to Akaashi and Kenma in order to pull off this surprise.

This time it was a few red roses and a small plush cat.

He found it sitting on his doorstep when he came home. Kuroo stood in front of the flowers, staring down at them with his hand covering his mouth for a couple of minutes before Kenma silently slipped him a piece of paper and walked to his own home.

Not paying much attention, Kuroo unfolded the paper, eyes still on his surprise flowers.

**You’re stupid. Here’s Koutarou’s address.**

“You’re right. I am stupid.” Kuroo leaned down and picked up the newest treasure in his life before heading in to freshen up before sending Bokuto some very well-planned selfies.

Not that Kuroo was trying to look devastatingly handsome in his selfies.

He just was, okay?

Don’t look at the 200 deleted selfies he took before he finally got the golden three that he ended up sending to Bokuto.

Because bro’s obsess over sending each other good selfies.

Looking out for his bro’s eyes.

Only wanting his bro to see him as handsome.

Kuroo looked back at his new set of flowers as he held the cat plush. He pondered what kind of flowers he should send to Bokuto next. What he would like the most. What Kuroo could do to make Bokuto hoot in joy the most.

He wished he could see him.

Kuroo’s heart gave a little flutter as he thought of Bokuto’s smile.

A full-on grin spread across his face as he imagined how Bokuto would be so excited and would probably give Kuroo a soul-crushing hug when they saw each other next.

How Kuroo would cup Bokuto’s face with his hand, lean down, and kiss-

Kuroo jolted out of bed.

“Oh. I’m so fucked.” Kuroo groaned and covered his face again.

_Welp. Time to start looking up flower meanings so I can secretly flirt with my bro. I guess._

**Author's Note:**

> They’re idiots. What can I say?
> 
> I did it again. I referenced 10 Things I Hate About You again. “I’m a very pretty guy!”
> 
> The next work chronologically is [Day 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182596).


End file.
